


The Sweetness & The Sting

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood Play, Consensual Violence, Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening of playful flirting, Link brings out his darker side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetness & The Sting

Rhett and Link drove home after a long day at the office. Link intertwined his fingers with Rhett’s as he steered the vehicle.

“It’s Friday; do you want to go do anything tonight?” Rhett asked.

“No, I’m kind of tired.” Link said. “Let’s just stay home. I’m planning on getting into my pjs as soon as I walk in the door.”

Rhett squeezed his hand “Sounds like a good idea.”

When they got home, both Rhett and Link changed into comfy clothes, and Link put on some music as Rhett started dinner. Link sat at the kitchen table and watched, periodically making loving or seductive faces at him.

Rhett looked over and gave Link a flirty look of his own. “Are you flirting with me, Link?”

Link smiled. “Maybe. Maybe I just like looking at you. You’re very handsome.”

Rhett stroked his beard and grinned. “Thanks. You’re pretty sexy yourself.”

The two men continued to exchange flirtatious looks and comments while Rhett cooked, occasionally throwing out overused cheesy lines just for laughs.

“Are you a library book? ‘Cause I’m due to check you out.”

“Is it hot in here or is it just you?“

“Are you related to Yoda? ‘Cause you’re delicious”

“Ouch!”  Rhett accidently touched the burner while moving a pan to another part of the stove. Link went over and kissed the injured finger. “Is that better?”

Rhett kissed him. “Much better.”

Rhett finished cooking and he and Link sat down to eat.  While they were eating, he felt Link’s foot travel up and down his leg a few times before settling down right next to one of his feet. Link wiggled his toes a bit.

Rhett smiled. “You’re being extra sweet tonight. Any specific reason?”

Link shrugged his shoulders. “No. I just enjoy being with you.”

After dinner, Link cleaned up the kitchen then joined Rhett on the couch. While they were watching TV, Link reached over and started rubbing Rhett’s neck and shoulders.  Rhett turned his back toward Link to give him better access.

“Okay, now you’re really spoiling me. I feel like I need to do something nice in return.”

Link shook his head. “No, you don’t have to. I do nice things for you because I love you. I don’t need anything in return.”

Rhett turned around and kissed Link. “Are you sure? I can think of a few things I could do for you right now.” Rhett stroked Link’s thigh and nuzzled his neck. Link closed his eyes and moaned a little.

“I can think of a few things I’d like to do too. They’re pretty bad though, I don’t know if you can handle them.”

“Mmm, I think I could.” Rhett nibbled on Link’s Adam’s apple.

“Are you sure? Just because I’m being sweet to you right now doesn’t mean I’ll stay that way once the bedroom door closes.”

Rhett looked at Link. “I’m okay with that. You’re allowed to be as mean as you want tonight.”

“Okay then. What’s the safe word?”

Rhett smiled. “Tokyo.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Okay then, Tokyo. And if you can’t talk, just snap your fingers.”

“Wait, what?” Rhett rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he watched Link get up and head towards the bedroom. He quickly followed, and shut the door behind him.

“Link, what did you mean by, ‘If you can’t talk?’”

Link sat on the side of the bed and smiled seductively. Rhett watched the change in Link’s eyes as he switched from demure to dominant mode. “Don’t be scared babe, just trust me and do what I say. I’ll take good care of you.”

“What do you want me to do first?”

“Undress. Slowly. I want to watch you.”

Link leaned forward, legs spread apart and hands folded. He watched Rhett with an unmoving eye he removed what he was wearing. Rhett could feel Link’s stare on his naked body as he turned to cast his clothing aside.

“On your knees.” Link said sternly. Rhett got down on all fours and crawled over to Link. Link kissed him slowly, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Who do you belong to?” Link said in a low voice as he caressed Rhett’s face.

“You.” Rhett responded.

“And you know what that means, right?”

“Mmhmm.” Rhett closed his eyes, anticipating what Link was going to do next.

“It means I can do this.” Link slapped Rhett across the face. 

“Did you like that?”

“Yes.” Rhett sighed.

“How about this?” Link sunk his teeth into Rhett’s shoulder, digging into the skin until it broke. He carefully licked the drops of blood on the surface of Rhett’s skin.

Link looked up at him. “You taste delicious.” He kissed him again. “Now get in bed. On your stomach.”

Rhett obeyed. He lay down on the bed as Link got undressed and climbed in. Link spread Rhett’s legs and knelt in between them. He ran his hands up and down Rhett’s body, starting and the shoulders and stopping at his thighs. Rhett’s breathing quickened and he moaned into the mattress. “Link…”

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear a word from you. You’re going to lie there and get fucked until I’m satisfied. Understand?” Link slapped him on the ass for emphasis. Rhett nodded.

“I’ll tell you when you can speak again. For now, I want absolute silence.”  Link leaned down and put his lips beside Rhett’s ear. “I don’t even want to hear you fucking  _breathe_.” He whispered.

Link was in rare form that evening; Rhett’s compliance and his building lust was a heady mix. He slapped Rhett on the ass repeatedly until the skin turned red. Rhett writhed on the bed as he tried to contain his cries of pleasure.

Link slapped him on the thigh and got up. “Roll over.” Rhett obeyed, rolling over onto his back and spreading his legs. Link climbed back into bed and put one of Rhett’s hands on his cock, which was now fully erect. “You see this?” Rhett gazed at Link’s manhood. “This is gonna be in your ass in a second. Are you ready?” Rhett nodded, keeping his vow of silence.

Link went through his usual lube prep routine, then took the tip of his manhood and ran it up and down Rhett’s entrance a few times. Rhett pulled on the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. Sweat collected on his forehead and began to run down the sides of his head. He opened his mouth but didn’t make a sound. The inability to speak was almost too much.

Link smirked as he continued to tease Rhett; his dominance over his lover was exhilarating. He slowly entered Rhett and enjoyed the look of ecstasy that washed over his face. Rhett involuntarily grunted when Link touched his prostate.

“What the fuck did I say? Not a sound.” Link barked.  Rhett’s eyes widened when he realized what he had done. He started to apologize, but then thought better of it. Link began to thrust himself into Rhett, then switched to a grinding motion. Seeing Rhett lay on the bed speechless, sweating, and submissive drove Link wild.

Link brushed his sweat soaked hair from his face. “You like this, don’t you? Getting fucked like this? You love it when I bend you to my will. Speak.”

Rhett sighed with relief at the ability to talk again. “Yes Link, I love this.” He whimpered. “ Can I touch myself? I need…” Rhett started to reach down to his manhood.

“Go ahead baby, touch yourself. No talking, just moaning.” Link cackled. “I love hearing you moan.”

Rhett began to stroke himself, letting out the loud deep groans that had been held back up to this point. Link growled and groaned along with him, their voices creating a type of raw, carnal harmony.

Link was breathing heavily as he reached his breaking point.  “Are you ready to come yet? Speak.”

“Yeah.” Rhett said breathlessly. Link slid a hand under Rhett’s ass and squeezed it. “Okay, now.”

The two men came at the same time, Rhett’s come coating Link’s torso as he emptied himself into Rhett.  Worn out, Link pulled out and climbed on top of Rhett. He cupped his face, and Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s torso. They kissed softly.

“So is sweet Link back now?” Rhett asked.

Link laughed. “Yes. I think I’m done being mean for the night.”

“Well, sweet or mean, I love you, Link.”

“I love you too, Rhett.”


End file.
